Halte Bus
by Triantafylla
Summary: AU. Karena kutahu kau pasti akan ada di sana, menungguku untuk kembali pulang bersama. LunNa. RnR?


Fic pertama di fandom ini sekaligus fic pembuka saya setelah hiatus panjaaaang. Yay. Meskipun saya nggak bilang langsung kalau saya hiatus, tapi kalau nggak ngepost fic apa-apa termasuk hiatus kan? Hehhe.

Sebelumnya mohon dimaafkan kalau ada salah tulis dan ceritanya tidak memuaskan. Well, happy reading~

* * *

><p><em> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. One Piece belongs to Ichiro Oda. <em>

Halte Bus

.

"Oh, ya?" sahut Arlong. "Tapi semua itu kulakukan sebelum aku pacaran denganmu! Kebiasaan itu sudah kubuang jauh-jauh!" bentaknya. Nami tiba-tiba mengepalkan tanganya dan meninju kap mobil.

"Dibuang jauh-jauh apanya? Kemarin aku melihatmu, menggoda adik kelas sepuluh di kantin pada jam istirahat. Tak mungkin aku meragukan apa yang kulihat dengan mataku sendiri," sergah Nami. Dari ujung matanya, tertangkap bahwa raut muka Arlong sedikit berubah.

Gadis ini samar-samar tersenyum kecut ketika mobil yang ditumpanginya seketika melambat. Nami segera mengambil kesimpulan bahwa hal yang dikatakanya itu benar. Rasa kecewa menyebar cepat dalam otaknya. Apakah ia sebegitu percayanya pada pacarnya ini sampai Arlong menyalah gunakan kepercayaanya?

"Itu nggak benar, Nami,"

Nami mendengus. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, gadis ini segera menyambar tasnya dan hendak membuka pintu mobil, ketika tangan Arlong menahanya pergi. Nami menoleh sambil memasang wajah marah, yang sebisa mungkin menutupi rasa kecewa yang membikin pedih hatinya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Arlong. Nada bicaranya datar. Gadis itu paham bahwa kemungkinan keduanya akan memulai adu mulut seperti biasa tidaklah nol. Dan sebisa mungkin Nami menghindari peristiwa itu saat ini. Gadis itu memutar bola matanya seolah bosan.

"Pulang, tentu saja." jawab Nami ketus. Gadis itu menyingkap jemari Arlong yang menggenggam pergelanganya, dan segera keluar dari pintu tepat ketika Arlong mengehentikan mobilnya.

"Nami, biar aku jelaskan dulu!" seru lelaki ini. Namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak menoleh. Nami keburu berlari pergi sebelum Arlong sempat mengejarnya.

Arlong mengehela nafas. Mestinya kejadian seperti ini sudah diperkirakanya, mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada gadis itu. Lelaki itu bergumam pada diri sendiri, sebelum menjalankan pergi mobilnya sembari menggigit bibir.

* * *

><p>Kalau sedari tadi tidak ditahanya emosinya itu, kaca bus umum di sebelahnya itu pasti sudah pecah. Rasanya kalau dikatakan bahwa gadis ini sedang marah, tidak tepat. Orang bilang ia sedih pun tidak benar adanya. Namun, perasaan apa pun yang tengah dirasakan Nami saat ini, senyum sekecil apa pun tak juga nampak di bibirnya.<p>

_Oh, jadi begini rasanya diselingkuhi?_ Gumamnya dalam hati. Sudah tersusun rapi dalam otaknya, kronologi seperti apa yang akan ia ceritakan pada Robin nanti malam. Bahkan kata apa yang akan terucap oleh Robin, sahabatnya, pun sudah terbayang olehnya. Tapi mengingat hal itu, malah semakin membuat emosinya naik. Tanpa sadar, Gadis itu sudah meninju-ninju tas orange yang terpangku di pahanya.

"Aku ngerti kok, perasaan kamu. Saranku sih, kamu dengerin dulu penjelasan dari pacarmu itu." dari ekor matanya, Nami melihat seseorang tersenyum memandangnya

Nami tersentak. Ia menemukan seorang lelaki seumuran denganya sedang duduk di sebelahnya, nyengir lebar dengan cara yang aneh. Alisnya berkedut memikirkan kata-kata anak ini. Matanya melebar ketika menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi. Seketika itu juga Nami menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, memandang berkeliling dengan panik.

Gadis ini baru saja mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Pada Lelaki yang ditemuinya di bus kota.

Yang sama sekali belum dikenalnya.

Ya ampun.

"Ma, maaf!" seru Nami sambil menunduk dan memejamkan matanya. Ya Tuhan, gadis macam apa dia, yang sebegitu mudahnya menceritakan masalahnya kepada sembarang orang? Terlihat jelas dalam benaknya, bahwa sebentar lagi lelaki ini akan mencaci dan memakinya atas kesalahan yang dibuatnya ini. Aduh.

"Eh?" sahut Lelaki itu. Nami mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat. "Memangnya kamu salah apa?"

Gadis dengan rambut orange ini menganggkat sebelah alisnya. Lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya itu berambut raven, yang kelihatanya lembut sekali. Ia juga mengenakan seragam SMA, dan yang diketahui Nami belakangan, satu sekolah denganya. Wajahnya berseri meskipun rambutnya berantakan. Penampilanya tidak serasi dengan wajahnya yang menarik, namun semua terasa lengkap ketika Nami melihat cegiran lelaki ini. Cegiran dengan gaya anehnya.

"Yah, tapi menurutku sih, kamu nggak salah apa-apa." sambung lelaki ini. Melihat cara duduknya, kelihatanya lelaki ini lumayan tinggi. "Oh, iya. Kita belum kenalan! Namaku Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy." katanya.

Kedua alis Nami ikut terangkat. Belum sempat ia mengelak, Luffy sudah menggenggam tanganya untuk bersalaman. Secara tidak sadar, Nami menyahut.

"Nami."

Luffy mengangguk-ngangguk seolah mengerti. Lelaki ini tersenyum lalu bersenandung sambil memandang ke sekelilingnya, bagaikan Nami tak pernah ada dalam hidupnya.

Bahkan suara pedagang yang menawarkan dagangnya, sahut-sahutan orang berteriak dalam bus, dan suara kendaraan bermotor yang berisik minta ampun pun, tak lagi terdenger di telinganya.

Gadis ini seperti kehilangan pita suaranya.

* * *

><p>Nami benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Arlong. Dua hari lewat sudah, sejak insiden larinya Nami dari Arlong. Namun, lelaki yang mengaku sebagai pacarnya itu tak juga kunjung datang untuk meminta maaf. Bahkan lewat telpon atau sms pun tidak. Ia sudah menuruti saran Robin untuk mendinginkan kepala selama beberapa hari dulu. Tapi tindak-tanduk Arlong akhir-akhir ini tidak memberikan sinyal bahwa hubungan mereka masih berjalan. Semakin membuat Nami geram.<p>

Gadis itu baru saja menutup pintu lokernya ketika menyadari Arlong lewat di belakangnya. Dipanggilnya nama lelaki itu dengan lantang. Kata 'putus' terucap tanpa sedikit pun keraguan dari mulut Nami. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Arlong malah memohon-mohon padanya untuk kembali melanjutkan hubungan. Lelaki macam apa dia?

Sebelum rasa jijiknya sempat meluap, Nami pergi meninggalkan Arlong. Gadis ini membiarkan kakinya yang menuntunya pergi. Hatinya sudah menetapkan, bahwa ia tak kan lagi kembali pada Arlong. Sebesar apa pun lelaki itu memohon untuk kembali. Nami sudah memutuskanya—meskipun secara sepihak, dan ia tak kan mengambil kembali apa yang telah diucapkanya.

"Whoops!"

_Kaki sialan_, gerutunya dalam hati. Kalau saja tadi ia yang mengendalikan tubuhnya ini untuk pergi, bukan kakinya ini, maka Nami yakin ia takkan tersandung dan jatuh memalukan seperti ini. Sialan.

"Nami?" gadis yang bersangkutan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kamu ngapain tiduran di trotoar?"

Nami mengerutkan alis. Rona malu dipipinya tak bisa dipungkiri. Gadis ini segera bangkit berdiri. Menunduk untuk membersihkan seragamnya sejenak, sebelum memandang seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikanya.

"Memangnya siapa yang tiduran di trotoar?" serunya, tepat di wajah orang tersebut. Lelaki itu mengatupkan sebelah matanya, mungkin takut Nami akan membentaknya lagi. Namun yang terjadi adalah, keduanya malah terdiam.

Luffy. Lelaki ini selalu saja muncul ketika perasaan Nami sedang kacau.

Luffy mengerjapkan kedua matanya dua kali. Menatap bola matanya menyadarkan Nami bahwa lelaki ini lebih tinggi darinya.

"Lho? Bukanya tadi kamu yang tiduran di trotoar?" sahut Luffy lagi. Nami menatap lelaki ini kesal, sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkanya. Beberapa meter di depanya, terdapat halte bus tempat murid-murid sekolah Nami biasa menunggu bus. Gadis ini memutuskan untuk duduk di sana sejenak.

"Hoi, Nami!"

Dari ekor matanya, gadis itu dapat melihat Luffy menyusulnya sambil berlari. Lelaki ini ikut duduk di sebelahnya, di Halte bus tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Nami menatap Luffy jengkel. Kenapa hari ini orang-orang selalu terlihat menyebalkan?

Otaknya terasa mendidih ketika memikirkan kejadian barusan di sekolah. Sebut namanya saja Nami bahkan tak lagi sanggup. Hal itu mestinya tak lagi Nami pusingkan. Bagaimana pun jua, ia sudah memutuskan cowok itu.

"Menyebalkan sekali dia," ujar seseorang di telinganya. Nami seketika menoleh. "Mestinya kuhajar saja. Berani sekali dia membuat Nami sampai bersedih!"

Mulut Nami kira-kira turun setengah senti.

Lelaki ini ngelantur apaan sih?

Oh. Oh! Jangan bilang Nami sudah mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Luffy tanpa sadar. _Lagi_.

"Oh?" sahut Nami, alis sebelah kirinya terangkat. "Memangnya kamu berani ngelawan dia?" gadis ini mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit ke arah Luffy.

"Tentu saja!" jawab lelaki itu bersemangat sambil mengepalkan sebelah tanganya. Nami tertawa kecil. Rasanya kok tidak logis ya, melihat lelaki kurus ini akan menghanjar Arlong, yang notabene atlet olahraga?

Sekali lagi kehadiran Luffy di sebelahnya membuat Nami merasakan perasaan aneh namun tak lagi asing. Gadis ini baru mengenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu di bus kota. Namun entah karena angin apa, ia merasa seperti sudah lama sekali mengenal lelaki ini. Bahkan melihat cengiran lebarnya yang khas itu pun dapat menenangkan hati Nami.

Hatinya bertanya-tanya, ada apa gerangan dengan dirinya?

* * *

><p>"Lepaskan!" seru Nami geram. Disingkapnya jemari Arlong yang menggenggam lenganya, lalu berjalan pergi. Gadis itu berusaha berjalan secepat mungkin agar lelaki itu tak dapat mengejarnya.<p>

"Nami!" seru Arlong. Gadis itu yakin bahwa Arlong berlari mengikutinya.

Nami menghela nafas sebelum memutar bola matanya. Ia menangkap gerbang sekolah melalui irisnya dan memutuskan untuk benar-benar berlari kali ini.

"Nami," Arlong kembali menangkap lengan Nami bahkan sebelum gadis itu sempat berlari. Nami mendengus sebelum membalikan badan untuk menatap lelaki itu.

"Apa!" bentak gadis dengan warna iris dan rambut yang sama tersebut. Nami lagi-lagi berusaha untuk menutupi sakit hatinya dengan menatap Arlong tajam. "Apa maumu?"

"Nami pacarku, kembalilah—"

"—Aku bukan pacarmu dan tidak akan pernah lagi! Selamat tinggal." gadis itu membalikkan badan dan menegakkan bahunya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Arlong.

Setelah lumayan jauh dari gerbang sekolah, Nami menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke belakangnya. Gadis itu ingin memastikan bahwa Arlong tak lagi mengikutinya. Dan benar saja, lelaki itu tidak mengikutinya lagi. Nami tersenyum kecut lalu kembali berjalan.

Gadis itu merasa sengsara. Ada apa gerangan, hingga minggu ini menjadi minggu terburuk dalam hidupnya? Lelaki yang dulu dianggapnya sebagai cinta seumur hidup musnah sudah. Nami merasa seperti baru saja bangun dari mimpi panjang.

Minatnya untuk menggambar pun semakin menurun. Apalagi sejak terbuktinya penghianatan Arlong. Semua seakan-akan menjadi gelap dalam matanya. Seluruh nilainya pun otomatis jeblok. Ingin rasanya ia bertanya pada dunia, apa salahnya hingga takdir sampai membuat jalanya seperti ini. Nami akan minta pertanggung jawaban, dari siapa pun orangnya.

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Nami baru menyadari ada orang yang mengikutinya sejak tadi. Lelaki itu belum menyerah juga rupanya. Maunya laki-laki seperti dia ditampar saja. Nami tersenyum sinis sendiri. Ia lalu membalikkan badan dan seseorang menarik lenganya dengan paksa.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba saja Nami sudah terbaring di atas tubuh seorang laki-laki berdada tegap. Tasnya tergeletak beberapa meter darinya, dan hampir seluruh isi tasnya bertebaran. Lelaki itu masih menggenggam lenganya, dan sekarang malah sudah hampir memeluknya. Jarak keduanya dekat sekali, Nami bahkan bisa merasakan nafas laki-laki ini memburu cepat.

Nami bergerak mundur dan segera berdiri ketika lelaki yang ditindihnya mengerang. Keduanya secara bersamaan berdiri dan membersihkan baju mereka. Nami melihat secara tidak sengaja bahwa laki-laki itu tadi berbaring di perbatasan antara trotoar dan aspal jalan raya.

Nami kembali sadar dan kekesalan membuncah dalam otaknya.

"Heh! Kamu ngapain sih?" gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menuding seseorang di hadapanya. "Kan tadi aku sudah bilang kita.."

"Kita...?" sahut laki-laki itu penasaran.

Nami tertegun. Ia bertemu Monkey D Luffy di saat yang tidak tepat lagi. Gadis itu yakin, jika ia kembali berjalan dengan lelaki ini, maka ia akan kembali mengungkapkan isi hatinya secara tidak sadar. _Lagi_.

"Kita... Kita... ketemu lagi," Nami nyengir canggung, yang diakuinya pasti terlihat aneh. Gadis itu secara tidak sadar mengelus rambut bagian belakangnya sejenak, sebelum menatap Luffy lagi yang didapatinya tengah tersenyum. "Eh, tadi.. tadi kenapa kamu narik tanganku? Sakit tahu!"

Nami tidak akan heran jika Luffy menganggapnya seperti orang tolol saat ini.

Lelaki itu malah mengambil tas coklat-orange Nami dan mengembalikanya. Luffy lalu menunjuk melewati bahu Nami ke arah jalan raya. Tepat di tengah-tengah jalanya.

"Tadi kau tengah termenung di sana. Jadi aku menarikmu," sahutnya. Lelaki itu kemudian ikut berjongkok dan memungut barang-barang Nami yang bertebaran. Orang yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk dan nyengir aneh.

Nami kembali merasa janggal. Ia tak pernah secanggung ini menghadapi siapa pun. Jantungnya terasa berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat. Dan entah karena apa, ada sedikit rasa bangga tersirat dihatinya ketika mengetahui Luffy baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Nah," Luffy berbalik menatap Nami sambil berjalan pelan. Dan entah kenapa wajah Nami memanas ditatap seperti itu. "Sekarang mau cerita kenapa tadi kamu melamun seperti itu?"

Gadis itu memandang Luffy sesaat lalu mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Luffy dan mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Memangnya perlu?" tukas Nami, berusaha menutupi rona yang semakin memerah di wajahnya.

Lelaki itu menatap Nami sambil mengerutkan bibir, kemudian berjalan menjauh meninggalkan gadis itu. "Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah. Kau pasti akan bercerita nanti, meskipun tidak sadar." ujar Luffy.

Perkataan Luffy barusan jatuh tepat seperti perkiraanya. Wajah Nami seketika mengerut. Lelaki ini benar-benar dapat membuat perasaan Nami jungkir balik. Menyebalkan.

"Hei, tunggu!" seru Nami. Gadis itu lalu berlari menyusul Luffy ke halte bus tempat terakhir keduanya bertemu.

Lelaki bertas punggung itu tengah menghampiri sebuah bus yang berhenti di halte. Ketika sudah dekat dengan pintu bus, Luffy menengok ke arah Nami dan mengisyaratkan dengan tanganya untuk ikut naik. Nami mengangguk, meskipun wajahnya masih menampakkan kekesalanya.

Nami menoleh ke arah Luffy ketika keduanya sudah duduk nyaman di kursi bus.

"Luffy?"

"Hum?" sahut lelaki itu, yang kemudian diikuti dengan tolehan dari kepalanya.

Nami berpikir sebentar, ragu akan apa yang akan diucapkanya. Gadis itu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati matanya bersitatap langsung dengan Luffy.

"Terima kasih."

Dan keduanya serta merta tersenyum.

* * *

><p>"Nona Nami," ujar seseorang. Gadis yang bersangkutan serta merta menoleh. "Tidak ingin ke kantin?" lanjut orang itu.<p>

Nami tersenyum. Ia menatap kertas dan pensil yang ada di mejanya, sebelum menggeleng kepada Robin. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Robin, yang dianggap Nami sebagai teman-terbaiknya-sepanjang-masa, menatap gadis itu sebentar. Ia lalu menarik kursi di meja sebelah dan segera duduk.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tak mau pergi. Biar ku temani di sini." ujar Robin lagi. Nami tersenyum untuk Robin seraya mengucapkan terima kasih.

Nami lalu kembali menekuni kertas gambar yang ada di hadapanya. Sementara Robin membuka sebuah buku novel kecil, dan membaca halaman yang sudah ditandainya.

Mereka hanya duduk berdua seperti itu hingga beberapa menit kedepan. Keduanya justru menikmati kesunyian yang mereka dapati, dikarenakan kelas mereka kosong. Pada jam-jam istirahat seperti ini biasanya seluruh siswa-siswi akan memadati kantin dan menghabiskan uang saku mereka.

Robin mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Nami. Gadis itu mendapati Nami tengah senyum-senyum sendiri. Sebelah alis Robin naik, dan matanya langsung tertuju ke kertas gambar yang ada di depanya.

Menggambar. Gadis itu sedang menggambar. Ketika Robin memperhatikan lebih jelas, gambar yang tengah dibuat Nami rasanya familiar. Gadis itu tengah menggambar seseorang. Lelaki dengan rambut raven tipis dan memiliki senyum—atau cengiran?—yang terkesan aneh. Lelaki itu rasanya tak asing lagi di mata Robin. Ia berusaha mengingat.

Nami berhenti menggambar ketika menyadari Robin tengah mengerutkan kening. Gadis itu mengalihkan tatapanya dan menemukan Robin sedang menatap tajam gambar Nami, yang diketahui Nami sebagai tabiatnya ketika sedang berpikir keras.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Nami sembari menunjuk gambar yang belum selesai dibuatnya. Ketika Robin tidak menunujukan reaksinya, Nami melanjutkan. "Kau ingat, lelaki yang kuceritakan itu? Yang pertama kali kutemui di bus? Yang menyelamatkanku itu lho. Ini dia orangnya."

ketika Robin menggeleng, Gadis itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Robin dan berusaha meyakinkan gadis itu. Nami berusaha memikirkan hal apa yang bisa membuat Robin ingat akan Luffy. Ah, Entah kenapa setiap kali memikirkan Luffy, hati Nami selalu terasa ringan dan hangat.

"Dia laki-laki yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menemaniku pulang sekolah naik bus. Orangnya lucu dan menyenangkan." gadis itu seolah-olah berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Namun ia tetap melanjutkan. "Dia juga bersekolah di sini. Namanya—"

" —Namanya Monkey D Luffy. Benarkan?" ujar Robin. Entah hanya perasaan Nami saja atau Robin memang kelihatan agak syok. "Kau yakin, benar-benar menemuinya akhir-akhir ini, Nami?"

Perasaan Nami semakin tidak enak mendengar nada bicara Robin padanya.

"I.. iya. Aku bahkan menemuinya kemarin. Bukankah aku sudah sering menceritakanya padamu?" ujar Nami. Matanya memancarkan rasa penasaran. "Ada apa memangnya dengan Luffy?" lanjutnya.

Robin menyipitkan matanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Nami. "Bukanya ia sudah meninggal dua minggu lalu?" bukan hanya karena kalimat yang diucapkanya, melainkan intonasi bicara Robin semakin membuat Nami terkejut.

Apa? Sejak kapan lelaki itu meninggal? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Gadis ini pasti membohonginya. Bahkan kemarin Nami masih melihat senyuman aneh dari wajahnya. Tak mungkin selama sebulan terakhir ini Nami terus bermimpi. Mana ada orang bermimpi sambil makan, minum, mejalani kehidupan sehari-hari? Robin pasti—harus membohonginya.

"Jangan membohongiku, Robin. Aku tahu itu tidak benar," ucap Nami, lebih untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Katakan itu tidak benar. Katakan kau berbohong." tanpa sadar gadis ini sudah berdiri dari kursinya.

Nami semakin jijik ketika menemukan Robin tengah menatapnya nanar.

"Katakan padaku Robin, katakan bahwa ia masih hidup." desak gadis itu lagi. Benar, Nami akan terus mendesak Robin hingga sahabatnya itu mengatakan bahwa Luffy masih hidup. Tidak mungkin orang yang sepanjang hidupnya hanya tertawa saja bisa meninggal. Tidak mungkin.

Robin memalingkan wajahnya sejenak, lalu tiba-tiba menggenggam pergelangan tangan Nami.

"Ayo kita ke kelasnya." ajak Robin. Nami menggigit bibir lalu berjalan di belakang Robin. Kelas Luffy letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari kelas Nami, jadi mereka tidak membutuhkan waktu begitu lama untuk mencapainya. Keduanya berhenti begitu sampai di pintu kelas Luffy.

Seseorang dari kelas Luffy menyadari keberadaan Nami dan Robin, yang lalu menghampiri mereka. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Robin lalu menjelaskan masalah mereka, bahkan sebelum Nami sempat membuka mulut.

Orang tersebut menatap Robin, sebelum setelahnya memandang Nami. Dari caranya menatap Nami, gadis itu tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan Robin benar adanya. Orang tersebut kemudian menggeleng. Robin lalu menanyakan alamat Luffy, sebelum memapah Nami meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

Nami merasa segalanya berputar. Pandanganya menjadi kabur. Badanya terasa berat. Ia bahkan tak lagi sanggup untuk beridiri tegak. Dadanya sesak dan di saat yang bersamaan juga terasa pedih. Gadis itu lalu menggenggam dadanya erat dan sesekali memukulnya. Nami dapat merasakan pipinya mulai basah.

Hah. Gadis ini pasti bermimpi. Dua minggu terakhir ini benar-benar terasa seperti surga. Rasanya Arlong seperti menjatuhkannya ke dalam jurang yang sangat dalam dan tak berujung. Kemudian Luffy datang sebagai malaikat dan membawanya kembali ke tanah. Lalu semua terasa kembali seperti normal, namun tidak normal juga di saat bersamaan.

Ini benar-benar aneh.

Kepalanya pusing dan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah tersungkur di koridor. Telinganya dapat mendengar Robin memanggil namanya tapi tak dihiraukannya.

Ini pasti bercanda. Luffy pasti tengah mengerjainya. Lelaki itu tidak mungkin meninggalkanya begitu saja. Kalau pun benar, dunia saat ini pasti tengah menertawainya. Lucu sekali.

Tapi bagaimana pun jua ini tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana Nami bisa bertemu, berbicara, bahkan menyentuh lelaki itu apabila Luffy sendiri sudah meninggal dua minggu lalu? Kepalanya terasa semakin pusing.

Nami tiba-tiba ingin sekali menonjok Luffy.

Gadis itu spontan menolehkan kepala dan menemukan Robin tengah duduk di sampingnya, memeluknya. Seakan menuruti perintah otaknya, Nami lalu teringat akan alamat yang diminta Robin dari teman sekelas Luffy. Tiba-tiba terbesit ide untuk mengunjungi rumah lelaki itu di kepala Nami.

"Tolong berikan alamat rumah... rumah kediaman Luffy," bisik Nami setelah mengusap air mata di pipinya. Siswa-siswi lain yang berjalan di koridor berbisik sambil melirik mereka berdua, namun tak dipedulikanya.

Robin memberikan secarik kertas berisikan alamat Luffy untuk Nami. Robin memang tidak ikut terisak, tapi Nami tahu gadis itu peduli. Ketika Nami sudah berdiri dan membersihkan bekas air mata di wajahnya, Robin berpesan. "Kembali sebelum jam sekolah selesai." Dan langsung diangguki oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

Gadis itu kemudian mulai berlari. Nami kembali menyerahkan seluruh kekuatanya untuk bertumpu pada kakinya. Ia bahkan dapat melewati gerbang sekolah tanpa ketahuan satpam. Gadis itu tahu butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di rumah Luffy hanya dengan berjalan kaki, tapi tetap ia coba.

Semiliran angin mengibarkan rambutnya dan menghalangi pandanganya. Pertahananya kemudian runtuh. Semua air mata itu kembali tumpah. Nami meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa menangis itu tidak salah. Karenanya ia tak lagi menahan emosinya.

Nami mengetuk pintu ketika sudah yakin bahwa itulah rumah yang ditujunya. Gadis itu memencet bel sebelum menghapus kembali air matanya. Ia berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa tujuanya datang kemari hanya untuk memperjelas segalanya. Dia hanya ingin tahu kebenaranya.

Seseorang mebuka pintu untuknya. "Ya?" ucap laki-laki itu. Hanya dengan sekali lihat Nami tahu bahwa lelaki itu lebih tua darinya. Wajahnya menarik namun perangainya berantakan, persis seperti Luffy. "Maaf, mencari siapa ya?" lanjutnya.

Nami mendongak. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. "Luffy.." bisik Nami pelan. Ketika tahu lelaki itu tidak mendengarnya, Nami mengulangi. "Luffy." ulangnya.

Lelaki yang diketahui Nami setelahnya bernama Ace, kakak Luffy, tersenyum lesu. Ia kemudian menggeleng. "Maaf kan aku. Luffy... ia sudah meninggal dua minggu lalu—eh! Tunggu sebentar," Ace seperti menyadari satu hal. Ia mengacungkan telunjuknya ke atas, lalu mendekat ke arah Nami. "Apakah kau gadis yang beranama Nami?"

Nami mengernyitkan alis. "Iya, benar." sahutnya.

Ace menjetikkan jari lalu mempersilahkan Nami masuk. Sementara gadis itu duduk di sofa ruang tamu, Ace mengambil sesuatu yang katanya akan diberikan untuknya. Name memejamkan mata.

Bau Luffy tercium di mana-mana. Nami dapat merasakan di rumah ini Luffy tidur, tertawa, bermain dan lainya. Gadis ini bahkan dapat membayangkan tawa Luffy yang terdengar renyah di telinganya.

Ace datang dan duduk di hadapanya. Lelaki itu lalu menyodorkan seseuatu di atas meja kepada Nami.

"Luffy menyuruhku memberikan ini padamu sebelum ia... pergi." Ace kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Tolong maafkan kesalahan Luffy selama ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana sifatnya dihadapanmu. Tapi yang jelas, ia sangat menyayangimu." lanjutnya.

Nami mengangguk. Ia lalu mengambil kertas tersebut lembut dan membacanya.

Tangis Nami kemudian pecah.

* * *

><p>'<em>Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu meskipun kau tak mengungkapkanya<em>

—_Luffy_

* * *

><p><em><em>wanna give me a review?_ =)  
><em>


End file.
